<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there are two impostors among us by troublesome_tome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674273">there are two impostors among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome'>troublesome_tome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choking, Gen, in a non kinky way, yellow and white are impostors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>activated impostors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there are two impostors among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was pain<br/>notes:<br/>- helium is red, neon is orange, radon is yellow. these three belong to me!<br/>- xenon is cyan, fluorine is white, argon is purple. these three belong to mint!<br/>- this was PAIN!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Quiet, quiet.</em>
</p>
<p>The ship was usually bustling, with electrical parts buzzing and the engines humming. But today, it was oddly, suspiciously, quiet.</p>
<p>Neon sat in the navigation room, charting the course for the next cycle; it was a long trek in front of them, but the crew was competent and friendly above all else. Everyone got along, with the exception of Argon and Helium, but even they could converse like normal people. Helium was just… an oddity, he supposed; a doctor that clumsy hardly deserved his title, but he was the only one on the ship.</p>
<p>Slowly, he found himself slipping into the deafening silence. It was just too quiet -- the lack of noise made it harder for him to focus. He would come back later, because something had to be done! Something was wrong to cause this… quiet.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
                <em>Quiet, quiet…</em>
              </p>
</div><p>The marks on the man’s back began to shuffle under his skin, the light they produced only hidden by his crewmate uniform. </p>
<p>Radon had started to hunger.</p>
<p>He had done so well to restrain himself, having found friends in his crew, but today, something in him snapped. He held Helium down, watching the bespectacled man cower under his inhuman grasp.</p>
<p>“R-Radon, what the fuck?” he stammered, furiously trying to knock Radon’s hands off of him. “Get off me, you fucking creep! Tell me what the repo-”</p>
<p>The report.</p>
<p>Radon’s physical report had come back. Helium made the mistake of questioning him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
              <strong>Snap.</strong>
            </p>
<p>A snapping sound resonated throughout the ship, startling Neon. It sounded as though it came from the medical wing -- oh, someone had probably gotten hurt! A dislocated limb set back in place, he thought. Helium was good with those sorts of injuries, though Neon knew it broke his heart to hear the cries of pain.</p>
<p>He checked the electrical room, ensuring the wires were all in place and connected -- the distributor had gone unaligned, so he stayed in extra to ensure it was calibrated properly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Fluorine had gone wandering the ship again. It was typical for her, considering she wasn’t a master at one specific role; she was hired for just whatever, really. She’d follow Xenon around, or mess with the lights sometimes. On the rare occasion she was feeling devious, she’d mess with the reactor, or the oxygen supply.</p>
<p>Usually, Radon was off doing something, and not holding Argon to the wall by his throat.</p>
<p>Radon stared her down, his purple eyes soulless; something had gone wrong, and had driven him to this point. The cordyceps under her own skin began to rustle, slithering around, raising her own urges to take out the crew.</p>
<p>“Don’t just fucking- <em>AGH! <strong>FLUORINE!</strong></em> Don’t j-just stand there, bitch!” Argon shouted at her, words strained under Radon’s grip. </p>
<p>The parasites liked that. The desperation in his voice, the feelings of hope she knew she could give him…</p>
<p>“Radon…”</p>
<p>The yellow-haired man looked at her, eyes still glazed with malice.</p>
<p>“Kill him, Radon.”</p>
<p>“What the <strong>FUCK?</strong> Radon, fucking, put me DOWN!” Argon struggled, kicking the lanky man’s legs, but he didn’t flinch. With a sick crunch, and a defeated half-scream from the crewmate, Radon was done. He dropped the body, staring at his former friend’s corpse.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Fluorine… you’re like me, huh?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are! But I’m glad we have the same feelings about this crew!”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Another snap.</p>
<p>It sounded like it came from closer than the first snap… which made sense, considering electrical was closer to the medical wing than the navigation room was. It was nothing to worry about, in Neon’s opinion. Radon and Xenon must have gotten into an accident while fixing something up.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Of everything to wake up to, a snap and a scream were not the most pleasant. Xenon had fallen asleep at some point, and woke up to that horrible noise. Groggy and a bit grumpy, he got up to check on the source of the noise.</p>
<p>Exploring the left-most hallways, he found…</p>
<p>Fluorine.</p>
<p>Huddled over Argon’s cold, lifeless body.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><p>“F… Fluorine, what the <em>fuck?</em> What are you doing to him?”</p>
<p>“He’s dead.”</p>
<p>“<em>WHY</em> is he DEAD!?” Xenon took a step towards her, only to be met by her hand outreached to stop him.</p>
<p>“Don’t come any closer or you’ll fucking join him, Xenon.”</p>
<p>Xenon stepped back, taken aback by her sudden change in attitude; normally, she fawned over him, and he did the same to her. But now, she had gone cold, staring at him with ill intentions and hatred.</p>
<p>“Fluorine… come on, you’re playing with me, right?” Xenon chuckled, nervously thinking about the chances this was just a prank. “H-he’s alive! He’s alive and awake and he’s just… in on the… joke…”</p>
<p>Fluorine had backed him into the corner of the room, his back against one of the hand scanners. “Come on, Fluorine, please… please, please, don’t hurt me…” Xenon was trembling, one hand clutching the other crewmate’s arm. “I thought we had something special…”</p>
<p>Fluorine stared into Xenon’s eyes, which were full of fear: genuine, unrelenting fear. She felt the humanity coming back to her, and loosened her grip on Xenon…</p>
<p>But the cordyceps liked the fear too much to let him go.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><p>With sharp, quick movements, she slammed a hand through Xenon’s throat, ripping it out with force unmatched by the human crewmates. Her hand was covered in his blood, and she could only watch as he slowly crumpled to the ground. He died quickly, at least, though the gurgling of his blood in his windpipe was unsettling nonetheless.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Neon was starting to get suspicious. He hadn’t seen anyone else for a while now.</p>
<p>He moved to the cafeteria, thinking that maybe they had all gone there to talk while he was working. </p>
<p>No one was there. The only sign of life there was the old food they had forgotten to clean up. And, of course, the inexplicable trail of blood tracked across the entire room.</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>A feeling of despair washed over him as the realization sunk in. There was, in fact, a massive trail of blood from one side of the cafeteria to another! The tight feeling in his chest worsened, and he bolted across the room into the medical wing.</p>
<p>Helium’s body was laying limp against a cot, glasses laying just beside him. A clipboard was sitting in his hands. Against his own gut instincts, Neon went to examine his dead friend’s reports -- after all, the physical examination results were supposed to have come in today.</p>
<p>Radon was the first one; he had avoided inspection for a long time, but his results were clearly very important. Helium’s handwriting was scraggly, but readable.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
              <em>
                <span>
                  <strong>REPORT 006</strong>
                </span>
              </em>
            </p>
<p>
              <span>
                <em>
                  <strong>Radon</strong>
                </em>
              </span>
            </p>
<p>
              <span>
                <em><br/>
</em>
              </span>
            </p>
<p>
              <em>6’3” / 164 lb</em>
            </p>
<p>
              <em></em>
            </p>
<p>
              <em>Blood type: Unknown. (We need a new testing machine too)</em>
            </p>
<p>
              <em><br/>
</em>
            </p>
<p>
              <em>Odd scar-like markings on patient’s back, resembling lightning strike scars. Skin appears to react to the x-ray</em>
            </p>
<p>
              <em></em>
            </p>
<p>
              <em>
                <span>Physical anomaly: Hole in stomach. It’s literally a fucking hole? Are you kidding me? These scans are busted, there’s no way he has a weird mouth hole right there.</span>
              </em>
            </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Neon read the report in horror; there was no way his friend was some alien monster… thing, was there?</p>
<p>He began to feel he was being watched.</p>
<p>He swiveled around, only to find Radon looming over him. </p>
<p>“I told him not to make the fucking report. Look where it got him!” Radon said, a sick smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Radon, I- I don’t understand, what does this mean-” Neon tried to ask, but before he could finish, Radon jabbed him in the stomach, knocking him over onto Helium’s corpse.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Radon stood over the ginger man, a foot pressed onto his chest. “You should’ve just stayed in nav.”</p>
<p>Neon looked up in shock as Radon lifted his leg, only to slam it down on Neon’s chest. Instantly, Neon fainted, blood beginning to spurt from his mouth as Radon continued to stomp his ribcage in.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The impostors had waited long enough to feed, hadn’t they?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>